John-117/Quotes
Halo: Combat Evolved "Captain Keyes." - To Jacob Keyes, upon entering the bridge, marking his first line in the Halo trilogy and series. "No thanks to your driving, yes." - When Cortana asked him if he slept well. "I understand." - To Captain Keyes, who briefed his mission: Escape from The Pillar of Autumn with Cortana. "Don't get any funny ideas." - To Cortana, after putting her chip in his helmet. "Punch it." - Stepping into the Bumblebee. "We'll be fine." - In the Bumblebee, when Cortana suggested taking a seat. "You all right?" - To Cortana, who is uploaded into Halo's Control Center. "So...what sort of weapon is it?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. "Let's stay focused. Halo... how do we use it against the Covenant?" - To Cortana, inside Halo's Control Center. "Slow down. You're losing me." - When Cortana realizes Halo is something more than a weapon. "Something buried? Where?" - To Cortana, who explains to him the Covenant found something they became afraid of. "Hold on now, he's a friend." - To Cortana, when return to the Control Center with the Index. "Yes... activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." - When Cortana asked him if he knew what he almost did. "Enough! The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out." - To Cortana and 343 Guilty Spark, stopping their argument. "That's not going to happen." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an enemy, who tried to take Cortana away from him. "Let's find a ride, and get to the Captain." - When the final Phase Pulse Generator is neutralized. "Something tells me I'm not gonna like this." - When Cortana suggests about a teleportation. a Banshee Cortana: This thing is falling apart! John-117: It'll hold. Cortana: We're not gonna make it! John-117: We'll make it. Cortana: Pull up! Pull up! Banshee crashes Cortana: sardonic You did that on purpose, didn't you? "How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" - To Cortana, when 343 Guilty Spark stops the Pillar of Autumn's self destruct sequence. Cortana: considering Not much; A well placed grenade, maybe, but why-- just calmly tosses up a grenade, catching it again when it drops Cortana: ...yeah Okay, I'm coming with you. "Here we go." - Upon climbing into a Longsword's pilot seat, escaping from the Pillar of Autumn. "Did anyone else make it?" - To Cortana, when they escaped from Halo's destruction on a Longsword. "No. I think we're just getting started." - When Cortana said that it is finished. Halo 2 "Tell that to the Covenant." - To the Gunnery Sergeant, who was lamenting about expense of John's armor. "You said their weren't going to be any cameras."- to Avery Johnson before walking to enter bridge of Cairo Station "(simultaneously with Johnson) Thanks." - To Cortana, who complimented either the Chief's new armor or Sgt Johnson's suit. "I need a weapon." - To Avery Johnson, when order of defending Cairo Station is given from Lord Hood. "How much time was left?" - To Cortana, after uploading her to the Covenant bomb. "Sir. Permission to leave the station. - To Lord Hood. "To give the Covenant back their bomb." - To Lord Hood, explaining him the reason for leaving Cairo Station. "I won't." - To Cortana, who asked what if he miss the Covenant carrier. "Commander, we've got a problem." - To Miranda Keyes, when the strike team realize the Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo. "Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." - to the The Arbiter, who struggles from the Gravemind's tentacles. "This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." - To the Arbiter. "Your pal. Where's he going?" - To the Prophet of Mercy, dying from a Flood Infection Form. "That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." - To Cortana, in High Charity. "After I'm through with Truth..." - to Cortana, moments before leaving High Charity with the Forerunner Dreadnought, thus leaving Cortana behind. "This is Spartan-117, can anyone hear me? Over." - After the Forerunner Dreadnought jumped out of Slipspace near Earth. "Sir, finishing this fight." - To Lord Hood, from the Forerunner Dreadnought. Halo 3 "Yeah. You're not." - To Avery Johnson, who states they're not leaving him here. "She stayed behind." - When Sgt. Johnson asks him where Cortana is. "Likewise, ma'am." - When finally meeting Miranda Keyes' who was glad to see him. "What about Halo?" - To Commander Keyes, upon entering Crow's Nest Command Center. "The rings will kill us all." - To Miranda Keyes when talking about Halo. "Green. Sir." - To Lord Hood, who asks about his operational status. "Does he usually mention me?" - After the High Prophet of Truth's message. "Wait. Leave her alone." - To 343 Guilty Spark, now an ally, who attempts to fix Cortana's storage unit. "On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me." - To Guilty Spark 343. "It's just a message." - Onboard the Shadow of Intent, realizing that Cortana's storage unit is merely a recording. "I'll find Cortana's solution. And I'll bring it back." - To Lord Hood, who opposes going through the portal in pursuit of the Prophet of Truth. "That's...our galaxy. We're beyond the rim!" - In the Ark's cartographer, which shows him, the Arbiter, and Guilty Spark 343 their location: Out of the Milky Way Galaxy. "That's a first." - When Guilty Spark 343 states that he was wrong and that he thought the Ark was a Shield World. "Not close enough." - At the Ark's Citadel, when Commander Keyes asks for his proximity from Truth. "When did you know?" - To Guilty Spark 343 or the Arbiter, upon discovering Installation 04B. "Light it." - To Guilty Spark 343, who asks what he'll do with the new Halo. "You know me. When I make a promise..." - When he finds Cortana in the infected High Charity. "Lucky me. Do you still have it?" - To Cortana. "Thought I'd try shooting my way out—mix things up a little." - To Cortana. "We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." - When Cortana comments about how it is unknown what will happen when they activate the still-constructing Halo. "I'm getting you out of here." - To Sgt. Johnson, who received a lethal laser wound from the rampant Guilty Spark 343. "We'll make it." - To Cortana, onboard the UNSC Frigate . "It's finished." - Onboard the second half of the drifting Forward unto Dawn. "Wake me... When you need me." - To Cortana, shutting himself in the Cryotube after you beat the game and watch the credits to the end. Halo Legends - "The Package" "We make our own luck, but I'll always be there when you need me." - To Dr. Halsey, when she claims some of his luck must have rubbed off on her, to which she responds, "Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it." "Not lucky enough, we lost two Spartans today. Solomon, Arthur, and that Elite we encountered, he was strong. I have to be stronger." - To Halsey when she tells John how lucky he is. Halo: Reach Firefight Voice "What are you lookin' at?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. Also said when staring at him during a brief period of time in Firefight. "You need a weapon?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. Also said when staring at him during a brief period of time in Firefight. "Did you miss me?" - When previewing his voice in the Armory. A reference to Cortana's last line in Halo 3. "Finish this Fight!" - If stared at for some time by a teammate. A reference to Halo 3 tagline. "Time to give the Covenant back their bombs." - When equipping the plasma launcher. A reference to his line during the level Cairo Station. "I'm just getting started." - When on a Killing Spree. "Headshot, great." - After headshotting an enemy. "Tango down." - After killing an enemy. "Headshot." "It's dead." - After killing an enemy. "Frag out." When throwing a grenade. "Cover me, I'm reloading." "Reloading." "Hostile eliminated." "Ha!" - When throwing a grenade. "Not bad, shot's on target." After killing multiple enemies. "This is bad." - When stuck with a Plasma Grenade. "Get away!" - Also when stuck by a Plasma Grenade. "Get behind me." - When switching to a Rocket Launcher. "Plasma Launcher, ready." - When switching to a Plasma Launcher. "Bet'cha I CAN stick it." -When switching to a Plasma Launcher, a reference to the Halo 2 E3 2003 trailer. "Spartan-117, locked and loaded." - When switching to the Fuel Rod "Rockets, ready." - When equipping a Rocket Launcher. "Let's mix things up a little." - Also said when equipping a Rocket Launcher. (Referancing Halo 3, when Chief said he would shoot his way out after Cortana asked him how they were going to escape.) "This ends here!" - Near the completion of a round or set. (Only said on Boss Waves.) "Quick and painless." - After headshotting an enemy. "Anti-vehicle, up." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. "Spartan Laser, ready." - When switching to the Spartan Laser. "Maybe I am a demon" "Master Chief laser, up." When equipping or switching to Spartan Laser. "Let's try to stay focused." To the player if you stare at him. "Permission to speak... you know what, forget it." - If you continue staring. "Trust me, you really don't want to piss me off." - If you continue staring even longer. "That voice in my head... Sounds hot." "You want me to talk?... I won't." When stared at for a long time "Enough!" -If the player stares at him long enough. "I need a weapon." -When low on ammo. IWHBYD skull possibly required. "This fight... is finished..." -Upon death. Reference to Halo 3's tagline. "It ends here..." -Upon death Trailers Halo 2 E3 2003 Trailer Cortana: "Chief?!" John-117: "Hang on!" Cortana: "Betcha can't stick it." John-117 (surrounded by multiple Energy Sword-wielding Elites) : plasma grenade "You're on." Plasma Grenade Starry Night Trailer Marine: "Marine! Fall back, now!" Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" Third Marine: "Negative, sir. I think we lost him." John-117: "Not yet." Halo 4 Trailer "I'm here!" - To Cortana after he suddenly woke up inside the cryotube.